Inexplicable Anonomous
by inomztietuseoe
Summary: Just a bit of something that's been stuck in my head...  Who could ever understand?


**I don't own Invader Zim or I Feel Sick. I do own a funky hat collection and some GIR slippers.**

"So, if people change their appearances to feel as if they are part of whole, being society, then there must be an equally sensible reason for out casting yourself from that whole and putting your life in total isolation. Perhaps constant rebellions are just another characteristic of society, making people feel obligated to change outside the standards of the very whole they so desperately desire a role in." I tapped my pencil in thought. "Then, individuality is a bad thing to the subconscious mind?" My laptop beeped in my bag, demanding my attention in a familiar voice.

"Agent Tuna Ghost? Hello?" it chimed. I snapped my computer open and set it on my table.

"I'm here. What is it Agent Mothman?"

"Um... can we talk in person? Now?"

"I suppose. Why?"

"Great! Where are you?"

"I'm at Dookie Bean's Coffee House. Wh-?"

"On Vine and Main?"

"Yeah, but what is thi-?"

"I'll be right there!" he clicked out.

"Oh, Dib. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" I shook my head and sipped my coffee, moving my stuff so there was room enough for another person at my table. What seemed like only moments later, the door's bell jingled and a poorly built kid walked in. I waved him over and he sat down in front of me.

"Hey." His voice was starting to change.

"Hey. What's up, bro?" I waved a five dollar bill in front of him. "Can I get you something?"

"No, thanks." I shrugged and deeply tilted my cup to get the last bit of life-giving caffeine from the bottom.

"Ahhhhh..." I took a deep breath. "Suit yourself. Personally, I wouldn't mind some breakfast about now. You're sure you're okay?" The kid raised his eyebrows and glanced through the window at the early night sky. I shrugged at this. "It's breakfast to me." He smiled weakly and leaned back.

"So," he drummed his fingers on the tabletop. "It's been a while. What's new?" I shrugged.

"Not much... college... How about you? High skool treating you alright?"

"I guess." he sighed. "It's just what I though it would be, the same as grade skool."

"Yeah. It's remarkable how so much time can pass and everything stays the same."

"Or how the world can change in the blink of an eye, leaving you lost as if everyone took the same train but you missed it and couldn't afford to chase your life down the tracks." he mused quietly. He rested his chin on his fist and stared blankly at a small stain on the table.

"Something like that." I tried to catch his eye but he was pretty out-of-it. "Huh." I signaled a waitress over. "Can we get t-?"

"Usual?"

"Make it two and a pair of those chocolate shakes with the whipped cream and little cherry on top."

"Alright, double binge special, coming up."

"Thank you." I chimed, turning back to Dib. "That silence is no good. I thought you said you needed to talk to me."

"I wish things were different." he said softly.

"Hmmm? Like what?"

"I don't know..." he shrugged. "I wish I wasn't so outcast... I wish the world made sense... I wish my family actually liked me... I wish I knew my mom... I wish someone would tell me what to do when I'm in trouble... I wish I was accepted somehow..."

"Two usuals with chocolate shakes." The waitress set a large tray on the empty table next to us. I cleared my stuff off of my table and put it on an empty chair. "Here you are." she said, putting the order on our table.

"Thank you." I pushed one of the meals toward Dib.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's called food. Eat up."

"I'm not hungry."

"What are you talking about? You look like you haven't eaten in weeks! Besides, I don't want to be the only one eating! That'd be weird. C'mon, Skinny Boy! Let's eat!"

"No, thanks."

"Eat!"

"Nope."

"Eat the food!" I threw a pencil at him but it got stuck in his hair. "Eat!" I yelled. "Please?" He stared at me for a moment before sticking his straw into his shake and slurping awkwardly. "Thank you!" I gasped before mimicking his actions. We both slurped silently for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"Sorry." I raised an eyebrow and he continued, "You're right. I shouldn't have brought you here in the middle of the night."

"I was already here."

"Oh, yeah." He stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Anyway, I guess I just used you as an excuse to get out of the house."

"How sweet of you." I laughed. "I'm flattered to be of service."

"You should have seen the look on Dad's face when I told him I was going to meet a girl here!" he chuckled. "He's probably still dancing around and ranting like a maniac! Ha ha heh..." He frowned "Who do I think I'm kidding? Nobody cares what I do or where I am. All they care about is shutting me up and calling me crazy, usually both." Dib sighed. "It's almost funny when I say it like that." I stared at him for a moment.

"So, what pushed you over the edge this time? Family? Classmates? Skool counselors? Or the fourth-grade-favorite, Zim?" He scoffed weakly and his voice cracked. "I thought so." I waved the waitress over again. "Can we get this stuff to go?" I muttered, pointing at Dib, who was facedown on the tabletop.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Devi."

**Oooooh! The suspense is unbearable, no? Happy birthday to me yesterday! This is part of my holiday update. Check out my other stuff if you want! Please review and I will try to get back to you as soon as I get back from a business trip this week. Loves to all!**


End file.
